Not so hidden feelings
by Killer Injections
Summary: I Sasuke Uchiha Love Hinata Hyuga. Nothing more to say. Is what i always thought. A life how Sasuke found Happiness exactly where he wanted it. better then it sounds. please review. hinaxsasu


**A/N: I needed a break from 'High school misfortunes.' It was giving me a headache I already know what going to happen threw the whole story except I want to make it a good story so please give me time!**

**Kiri: I'm tired… Kick it Hidan!**

**Hidan: She doesn't own fucking Naruto never will never will want to!**

**Deidra: what if kids are reading this no cursing Hidan! Un.**

**Please note: told from Sasuke's point of view **

_________________________________________________________________

I Sasuke Uchiha have been in love with Hinata Hyuga. I've been able to say that awhile now. Her Midnight blue hair was beautiful. Her lavender eyes memorizing. She had curves in all the right places, and a smile that could freeze time as we know it. & I Sasuke Uchiha have become a stupid head over heels guy. Well in my mind I have. I would never say these things to anyone. Except maybe my indigo haired hime.

It probably started when we were 10. Being kids we had always been forced to play together. With my brothers supervision. I haven't said that yet….. I have almost always hated my brother. In to tell the truth it was Hime's fault. She was always protecting him when we played. If me and him got into an argument she protected him. Even though I was always wrong to argue with him anyway.

_Flashback._

"_Nii-Chan I want ice creaaam!" A younger me wined in distress on a hot afternoon. My black eyes filled with the most emotion I think I had ever felt. My brother looked down at me from his seat on the bench pulling his eyes away from a book. A strange book may I say. I didn't figure out what it was until I met kakshi-sensai. Hinata reverted her eyes from the bugs she had been looking at to the me and my brother._

"_Sasuke…… Mother said we can't have anything of sweets until after dinner…. Ahh yess Hinata will you be eating dinner with us?" He slowly moved his eyes to the girl sitting her knees next to me. She gave a smile before nodding her head._

"_No Nii-Chan! Say I forced you to buy me Ice cream!" I said with a huff growing impatient._

"_No Sasuke-Kun… Ita-Kun is right you shouldn't go against your mother's wishes." Her small frown of disappointment won me over. "_

"_Whatever you say…. Let's go eat now." I said with a sigh grabbing her hand and pulling Itachi off the bench. He smiled grabbing Hinata away from me and pulling her onto his shoulders whispering something into her ear. Causing her to blush. I let go of his hand and walked home silently listing to Hinata talk to me and Itachi about various things. That same night he killed my whole entire family and clan…._

_End flashback._

After that things took a turn for the worst. Sakura she wouldn't give up on me and constantly cried and whined about how she loved me. They all said that. Even some guys. And to think hinata didn't show that she had any feelings for me back. I had long become cold and a loner. Naruto wasn't near anything as a friend to me. I would let him think that. But he just leaded Hinata on. Always being nice to her. If he wasn't so dense he probably would just tell her 'I don't like you, I like sakura-Chan.'. To make things short His pressure 'Sakura-Chan likes me and on top of that she has been doing things with lee. Well I would never tell him what I saw. Because I want to see him get crushed.

_Flash back._

_I was walking into the men's bath I slid open the door to come face to face with non other then Naruto and Kiba. But no they weren't talking or bathing they we're kissing. And really into it if I don't say so myself. Naruto was Pined against the rock with kiba over him His mouth grasped on Naruto's. I gave one good look and took two steps out of the room sliding the door close. I then turned around and went to my house. Outside air would of helped me relax. But to tell you the truth I don't want to be with Naruto and Kiba in their make out session. _

_Getting home I saw Hinata sitting on my couch reading a book. Humming to herself happily. Throwing my bag on the ground I turned to her a smirk coming upon my features._

"_Hey Hina want to take a bath?" She blushed looking up at me. I loved how vulnerable she was. She was weak yet strong, So much packed into one. And not in the bad way either._

"_W-weren't you supposed to take one at the public baths to relax?" Her stuttering wasn't as bad as when we were children she had lost it. Mostly because of scolding but sometimes being scolded was just what you needed._

"_yeah I know just take a bath with me Kay?" She nodded her head knowing I wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. It's not like I haven't ever seen her naked. We took baths with each other until we turn 13... _

_End flash back._

I was about 13. I tried to leave. And she tried to stop me. Sakura that is. Hinata was the one who really stopped me. Saying how stupid I am for chasing after my brother. Throwing away my life. And I knew I was. That same night I confessed to her. She blushed looked down and said that she kind of liked me to… But she liked Naruto **MORE.** From then I made a vow to make her fall in love with me. Sakura had long since ended up with Lee, Ino with Shikamaru. Shickmaru had told her he had no feelings with the suna siblings female: Tamari. Neji and TenTen had been together a while. I think since we we're 14. When your quite you notice these things. I Know me, Hinata, and shino did.

One unhappy morning A happy go lucky Kiba, and naruto walked down the road to ichraku ramen. We're me and Hinata had gotten back from a mission and stopped their to eat. Hinata mentioning that she wanted to run in with Naruto today earning a scowl and 'Hn' from me. She dropped her chop sticks and ran out when she saw who walked in. Her best friend and her crush walking in hand in hand smiling and giggling all the way to their seats. I slowly got up placing the money on the counter. Nodding at the looks on Kiba and Naruto's faces. I quickly changed the look on my face when I got into a alley a couple of feet away from the ramen stand. I knew we're she had gone and leaped roof to roof out into a clearing.

As I thought their she was. Tear stained cheeks glowing in the evening sun. I slowly walked up to her sitting myself down beside her under a big Sakura tree. Looking into the distance I began to speak slowly but clearly.

"let it go Hinata it was never going to happen…" Cruel but so true. Naruto was Dense and to happy and loud for Hinata anyway. Fresh tears streamed fast down her cheeks as she began to gasp between breaths.

"I-It's J-Just I really wanted to be with him!" she said wailing now. I darted my head to look at her. Pulling her into a tight hug, resting head on top of hers.

"why? Why do you like him? I know you respect him. But that's it? Am I right Hinata?" Her sobs silenced for a while. And soon stopped all together as she pre pared to answer me.

"Then who else it their Sasuke? No one else would ever like me. There's nothing to like about me…." She didn't stutter once showing me that's she was serious. But she was just as dense as Naruto wasn't she.

"I Like you of course." I said it bluntly enough. Getting what I said out.

"Liar..." Was all I heard in response? Stupid Dense girl I really do love her.

I jerked her back looking into her eyes. "How can you call me a liar? After everything I gave up chasing my brother. I wouldn't ever look at another girl then you. I only showed you my real emotions. You cannot call me a liar Hina?" I pulled her into a passionate kiss AS she slowly kissed back. I pulled away looking at her once more. Before leaning my head into her shoulder where she could not see my face. "What do I have to do to prove…? That I … Love you."

I wish I could've saw her face but I was too busy hiding my hurt expression that she thought I was lying to her. She shifter herself adjusting to my weight.

"I'm sorry… It's just that you've always been so popular. I was the only one who didn't like you… and for you to all of the sudden to start liking me is just weird. And when I started having feelings for you too…. I just-"I quickly pulled my head back cutting her off.

"you liked me to…. And didn't tell me?" She nodded her head. "Hinata…" I sighed with a chuckled my life had just become so much easier, and the 16 year old in front of me didn't even realize it. "I've liked you since we we're kids… You're so dense-"This time she surprised me with a kiss. A wonderful one that could burn a whole threw the world. I loved it almost as much as I loved her. That has always been our first kiss to me. And I think to her too.

I smiled Kissing our two children on the head. The amazing duo. Mikki and Mikuo Uchiha. Mikki was beautiful with her black long locks and lavender eyes; Her brother was pretty much the new Sasuke with his Dark blue duck like hair and black eyes. I slowly climbed out of Mikuo's bed leaving the two 7 year olds to themselves. Silently sliding the door shut behind me. Going into my room I saw my beautiful wife brushing her hair her long caper shorts and black tank top hanging from her body. I smirked before kissing her on the lips and pulling her down onto the bed falling asleep with her in my arms, Thinking about what tomorrow would bring. Never had I thought that I Sasuke Uchiha would get so lucky.

_______________________________

**Kiri: So as I thought I would make it very occ. I'm tired. **

**Hinata: *blush* I liked- *faint***

**Sasuke: Hinata!**

**Kiri: Someone wake her the hell up so I can go home!**

**Kiba: someone's cranky.**

**Kiri: *holds up sludge hammer* What was that dog boy?**

**Kiba: N-Nothing! I was just asking people to reviewww! **

**Kiri: As I thought…. **

**A/n I'm sorry its 3am and I'm tired flame me If you would like I never said my writing was any good,**


End file.
